


Meat Lover's To Share

by faeryn



Series: Wrong coffee 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying!Dean, Dean is an emotional butt, Destiel - Freeform, Did I mention all the kissing?, Fluff, Homophobic Waiter, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Pizza, Professor!Cas, Second Date, Wrong Coffee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go on their second date, and despite their waiter being a homophobic little turd, manage to have a good time. They are also adorable little fucks and Cas makes Dean cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meat Lover's To Share

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this story. Fuck it. For sitting in my drafts for _months_ and then finally waiting until I was five minutes away from asleep to finally tell me the last fucking part. Fuck you Wrong Coffee 'verse, you ass *angry face*
> 
> Nah, but I'm just kidding. I love this 'verse <3 Enjoy this (long time coming) new instalment. And yes, there will be more in the future. ;)

“Hael it’s _fine_ ,” Cas sighed as she straightened his tie for him for the second time that evening.

“Cassie you can’t go out on a date with a backwards tie, it’s just not cool,” she said fondly. He pulled away from her and rolled his eyes, regarding himself in the mirror critically.

“You can’t even tell when I tuck it in,” he grumbled.

“You can too, or I wouldn’t have been able to tell. Your hair looks perfect, stop picking at it,” she scolded, batting his hand away from where he was tugging at a stray strand that refused to stick with the rest. “Castiel what’s _with_ you, you’re never normally nervous about dates.”

“I’m not nervous!” he said emphatically, “is it a crime to want to look nice?”

“No...” she replied, stepping back and looking her brother up and down. He’d chosen a dark grey waistcoat and pant set – it really was almost all he owned – and a black shirt with cream pinstripes offset with a red tie that she, personally, thought over-formalized the whole affair, but he had insisted even when his fingers fumbled the knot so badly she’d had to take over. Twice. “But you’re practically _humming_ , and... well... your date’s not for like an hour, Cas.”

“Nothing wrong with being prepared,” he shot back, tugging at his tie and undoing almost all her hard work – how the man could ruin a perfectly tied tie she would never know – and Hael threw her hands up in exasperation.

“Alright, whatever you say, just stop fidgeting already – and leave your hair alone!” She smacked his hand away again and he gave her a hurt look.

“But...”

“No buts! Just... go sit in the lounge or something, you’re driving me crazy!”

With a loud tut Castiel obeyed, slipping on his loafers and stifling a smile, thinking of their last date and blessing his choice of slip-on shoes.

“No messing with your hair!”

“Yes _mom_ ,” Cas shouted back sardonically.

Hael sat with Castiel on the couch talking quietly and trying not to notice his leg bouncing or the way he tugged at his hair and waistcoat. Yeah, he wasn’t nervous, _sure_. Cas had turned up at the coffee shop this morning laden with paperwork intending to spend the whole day marking essays while Hael kept his caffeine and sugar levels up but when Dean had turned up Cas had all but _melted_ in front of her eyes.

Castiel did _not_ melt. She’d never seen him show anything but careful mischief around the people he’d shown an interest in before but somehow their daily flirtations and the one lunch date she’d heard all about that evening had turned her usually stoic brother into a doe-eyed teenager. Hael had watched them all week; arriving early so they’d have time to talk over their sickly sweet coffee, exchanging shy smiles and the occasional brush of lips on cheek as Dean left, always the one in a hurry, for his high-rise office.

This morning Dean had lingered, fingers curled loosely around Cas’ at his side as Cas perched on the high stool near the counter. They’d been talking softly, laughing about something or other, when Dean leaned in to murmur something in Castiel’s ear. Cas had nodded eagerly mumbling something back that made Dean laugh and brush his face against Cas’ in an affectionate gesture Hael would never have guessed him capable of. Finally, after a soft, chaste kiss, Dean had left and Cas had sat at his table and watched the door long after he was gone, a vague smile on his face as he sighed wistfully.

“ _Urgh_ ,” Cas groaned, rubbing his face with his hands and pulling her from her reverie with a whirl of movement as he got up and began pacing.

“Don’t _pace_ Castiel, he’s not going to be here for,” she checked her watch, “thirty more minutes yet. I warned you not to get ready so early,” Hael laughed and he sank back down into his seat. “What’s _wrong_ Cas? This isn’t like you!”

“I don’t know, Hael,” he said quietly, “I really don’t know what’s got into me lately. It’s like...” he groaned again, “it’s just weird okay? At first it was just fun to tease him because he was always in a rush and he was kind of a dick but now... he sweet and thoughtful and I guess I just don’t want to,” he shrugged, “fuck it up.”

Hael opened her mouth to speak but the intercom buzzer echoed through the apartment and suddenly Cas wasn’t there anymore.

“Hello?”

“Jesus Cas that was quick,” Dean’s voice crackled through the intercom.

“I was passing,” Cas sounded relaxed, confident again.

“Oh, well I, uh, sorry I’m early.”

“It’s fine, come in,” Cas buzzed him in and hovered around the door until he heard Dean’s gentle tapping. With a deep, calming breath he smoothed his clothing and tugged at his hair one last time until Hael hissed at him and then opened the door.

“Woah,” Dean said and gulped, taking in Castiel’s ensemble, “you look great.”

“Thanks,” Cas smiled, leaning casually on the door frame in a complete turnabout to his former anxious tension, “you look pretty gorgeous yourself.”

And just like that it was like Hael no longer existed; Cas was fumbling for his wallet and keys, kept on a table by the door, and would have left without another word if Hael hadn’t called out to him before he shut the door.

“I won’t wait up!”

“Ah, yeah, see you Hael,” Castiel waved his hand through the almost closed door and then pulled it shut behind him, walking down the hall with Dean’s arm curled around him affectionately.

Hael smiled at the closed door and began to gather her things before going to the kitchen to make herself some tea before she went home. She didn’t want to run into them in the lobby, after all.

 

“So, where are you taking me?” Cas asked with an impish grin as they pushed through the complex doors into the cool evening air. 

“Who said I’m taking you anywhere?” Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked at Cas, his fingers tightening just a little on his hip. Cas smirked and twisted in his grasp as they reached the car, backing up and pulling Dean with him before wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pushing his fingers into his hair.

“Well, you _were_ the one who asked me out for dinner this morning, and you came to pick me up. Ergo, you’re taking me out,” he pulled Dean flush against him and leaned up to press their lips together gently for a moment before drawing away with a grin. “Next time you can come over and I’ll cook for you, sound good?”

Dean couldn’t help the thrill that ran through him at the thought of being in Cas’ apartment for more than a couple of minutes, let alone the thought of Cas cooking for him. He prided himself on being pretty good in the kitchen as it was, but he would never turn down a home-cooked meal. 

“Alright, I’ll let you off this once,” he murmured, barely pulling away from Cas’ lips to speak, “but it better be the best damn home-cooked meal I ever had. Plus pie.”

Cas chuckled and tilted his head away, knowing if he let Dean continue they would just stand here kissing for the rest of the evening. “Of course there’ll be pie,” he promised, “I remember how much you enjoy it. So, where are you taking me?” 

“Cas, I am a man of simple tastes,” Dean said, then looked affronted when Cas snorted but motioned for him to continue. “What? I am! So I was thinking, there’s this really nice pizzeria…” 

Cas’ face lit up and he began to nod eagerly, pressing gently at Dean’s chest to get him to move away far enough so he could open the car door. “I love pizza, let’s go, I’m starving. We can make out later, c’mon,” Cas managed to manhandle Dean away from him and pull open the door, sliding into the Impala gracefully and tugging the door shut before Dean could protest. Dean shivered in anticipation of the promise of _later_ and quickly trotted around the car - managing not to walk into it like a fool this time - and jumped in his side, quickly starting the vehicle up with a roar. 

Flashing a smile at Cas, who grinned back, he pulled out of the parking lot and gunned it down the street. It didn’t take them long to get to the restaurant, it was still a little too early for the worst of the Friday night traffic and the place wasn’t so far from Cas’ apartment that they had time to start a decent conversation. Cas held his hand again and he couldn’t help smiling over at the man as his face colored slightly at the light touch of soft skin. Cas’ hands were gentle, he’d learned, and only calloused from holding pens too tightly. Unlike his own hands, rough from working on cars in his spare time and often stained with oil besides, and he couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to have Cas’ strong but delicate fingers touching his skin. 

He shook his head as he pulled in to the restaurant’s parking lot to clear those thoughts from his mind. Cas had been very clear - he took things slowly, apart from the kissing, and Dean wasn’t going to jeopardize their tentatively budding relationship by dwelling on things Cas wasn’t ready for. 

The waiter showed them to a table in the back of the room, tucked away where it was almost dark and Cas pretended not to notice the disgusted curl of the man’s lip as Dean placed his hand in the small of his back to guide him across the room. Cas was used to dealing with people like that and he wasn’t going to let it ruin his meal. Once they were seated the waiter scurried off and Cas watched him from the corner of his eye, making a beeline for the other servers near the kitchen hatch. Turning his attention back to the menu Cas picked out a beer - some local brew he’d found he had a taste for - and began to look over the food before he realised Dean wasn’t doing the same.

“Are you okay?” He asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

“Yeah, I’m just watching that server. He looks like he’s gonna kick up a fuss, maybe we should eat somewhere else…” Dean looked a little uncomfortable but Cas shook his head emphatically.

“If I left everywhere I’d ever been treated poorly for my interest in men then my options in this city would be severely limited,” Cas said, leaning across the table to grab Dean’s hand reassuringly. “Don’t worry, let’s just try to enjoy ourselves. Besides, he’s only jealous I have such a hot date,” he winked.

“Yeah, sure,” Dean rolled his eyes and looked unconvinced. 

“Aw don’t be like that, and don’t let someone else ruin our date, okay?” Cas linked their fingers together and squeezed gently just as their waiter returned to the table with a loud cough. Dean moved as if to pull back but Cas tightened his grip and looked up at the waiter, giving him a bright, sunny smile. 

“A _hem_ , my name’s Rob and I’ll be your server tonight,” his tone was flat and Cas could tell he was doing his best not to look at their hands. “Can I take your drink order, _gentlemen_?” The way he said the last word dripped venom but Cas just treated him to another beaming grin and nodded.

“I’d love this beer here,” he pointed with his free hand, “honey, what are you thinking?” 

Dean managed not to splutter at the term of endearment or the way Cas was needling their waiter and just nodded. “I’ll have the same,” he said, surprised at how steadily the words came out. 

“And a bottle of sparkling water for the table, please,” Cas never stopped smiling as the waiter scribble down their orders and took away the wine glasses. 

“What was that all about?” Dean asked, side-eyeing the waiter as he returned to the bar and gesticulated as he barked their drinks orders to the barman. To Dean’s satisfaction the barman rolled his eyes at the waiter’s back as he turned away, clearly used to and fed up of this man’s behavior. 

“I just wanted to let him know that I’m not going to let his attitude spoil our meal,” Cas smiled warmly, squeezing Dean’s hand with gentle fingers as he spoke, “and let you know that too. Trust me Dean, I’ve dealt with this enough to know not to let dick heads like him ruin my fun. Especially when I’m on a date with _such_ a handsome man.” Cas winked suggestively and Dean couldn’t help the flush that crossed his cheeks or the smile that split his face. He got the sudden urge to lean over and kiss Cas, so he did regardless of where they were or how many people might object. He rose out of his seat and brushed his lips across Cas’, just a light, shy peck to show his affection and appreciation for the man, before he sat back down and grinned. 

“Thanks, Cas. Is it that obvious I don’t pick up guys much?” He laughed ruefully and Cas shook his head with a wry smile.

“A little, but I’m just more used to being subjected to this sort of negative attention. You’re, well, not to put too fine a point on it but you’re kind of a _manly_ guy; pretty, but too gruff and built to be anything but threatening. I, on the other hand, am smaller and I dress nicely - not that there’s anything wrong with the way you dress, of course - and I’m cheeky and I can be pretty flamboyant sometimes… So I get this sort of thing a lot, even when I’m alone. No point in letting it ruin our date, and I certainly wouldn’t let it affect my day to day life either.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile, hardly even noticing the waiter bringing their drinks and the bottle of water before flouncing off again huffily when he realized he wasn’t getting any attention from the two men at the table. “Thanks Cas,” Dean said again, sincerely.

They stared at one another for a long moment, somehow unable to tear their eyes away from each other until the waiter returned and cleared his throat loudly again. 

“Have you _gentlemen_ decided what you’re going to order?” His tone was acidic and Dean suddenly got a small thrill of delight at the thought that he and his date were bothering the man that much. 

“Aw I don’t know, what d’you fancy sweetheart?” Dean answered before Cas could cut in, pouring on the saccharine sweetness and affecting an air of campness he never would have thought he could pull off - let alone convincingly. 

Cas stared at him for a second then smiled warmly and flicked his gaze up to the waiter the back to Dean’s eyes. 

“We could share a Meat Lover’s, then we’ll have room for _dessert_ ,” he purred in reply and Dean chuckled, nodding.

“A Meat Lover’s to share then please, handsome, but don’t rush on our account,” Dean said to the waiter, winking lecherously at him. He blanched and quickly scribbled down their order, practically fleeing the table as Cas and Dean stifled their laughter behind their hands.

“Oh man,” Dean managed eventually, his ears pink from the effort of holding in his laughter, “did you see his face! That was beautiful, just beautiful. Meat Lover’s, ha!” He dissolved into giggles again.

“I never would have thought you could pull off camp, Dean, but boy was I wrong - calling him handsome was a nice touch too,” Cas chuckled lowly, his eyes half-lidded as he looked at his date. 

Their food was brought by a pretty blond waitress who slid a huge ice cream sundae complete with two spoons onto their table with a wink after she took away their pizza dish. 

“That’s for whatever you did to Rob,” she explained when Dean quirked an eyebrow at her, “he’s an asshole at the best of times, always bitching about anyone who so much as _looks_ different, but you guys made him pitch a _fit_ and he’s gone home. It’s gonna make the rest of all our shifts way more bearable, so that’s from us,” she giggled. “Enjoy, guys, and by the way you two are a really cute couple!” 

Dean smiled down at the table, his face flushing red as Cas squeezed his hand and thanked the waitress for both the dessert and the compliment. She breezed away with another bright smile and left them to dig into the thick Italian ice-cream enthusiastically. 

 

The drive home was full of laughter, Cas telling Dean jokes about things that had happened to him in restaurants, and when they pulled up outside Cas’ apartment Dean didn’t hesitate to turn off the ignition and lean across to cover Cas’ mouth with his own. He knew Cas wasn’t up for anything too much yet, but he sure seemed to enjoy kissing and Dean was more than happy to oblige him. They kissed for long minutes, the car filling with the smacking sounds of their lips, labored breathing and quiet hums of appreciation as Dean’s hands wandered over Cas’ shoulders, neck, and up into his hair. 

“You know,” Cas said as they broke for a breather, “this would be much more comfortable on my couch, not that I’m complaining.” 

Dean grinned, his forehead pressed solidly to his boyfriend’s and gave him one more small, chaste kiss. “Lead the way, man, it’s getting cold anyway.” 

Cas opened the door and got out of the car, Dean sliding across the bench seat and climbing out after him then curling an arm around Cas’ waist and pulling him close, kissing the back of his neck mischievously as he pushed the door closed with his free hand. Cas laughed and turned, pulling out of his grip but holding onto Dean’s wrist gently and backing away, pulling him along towards the apartment building. Laughing, Dean followed him gladly and practically chased him into the building, pulling him in for a swift kiss at every opportunity. 

As soon as they were in the elevator Dean found himself boxed in a corner, Cas’ hands gentle on his jaw as he licked almost tentatively at his lips, tasting every line and curve before delving into his mouth and suckling at his tongue like it was ambrosia. Dean’s hands flexed on Cas’ hips and he found himself lost in Cas’ kiss, the taste and smell of him driving Dean to distraction. When the bell signalled their arrival at Cas’ floor the smaller man pulled away, leaving Dean feeling bereft and halfway to tears from the worshipful kisses he now missed. Cas tugged on his wrist again and Dean followed blindly until Cas stopped at his door, fumbling for his keys as Dean resumed his careful mapping of Cas’ neck with his lips and nibbled at his earlobe. As soon as the door was open Dean was pulled inside and then he found himself pushed hard against the door, Cas’ lips on his again and his hands on his face as if he was trying to read Dean like Braille. Dean curled his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled him close, his skin singing everywhere their bodies touched and the tears that threatened him in the elevator finally spilled over. 

Cas pulled away at the first touch of wetness to his fingers, pulling back sharply and looking at Dean with concern. He pulled out of Dean’s grip and, with nothing left to hold him up, Dean’s legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor, leaning back against the door with a muffled sigh and covering his face with one hand, gasping for breath. 

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas’ voice was full of worry as he knelt down before Dean, gently placing one hand on his knee as if afraid to touch him but unable to resist the urge. 

Dean laughed wetly and nodded. His heart was soaring, his whole body felt like it was humming, no, _singing_ a rapturous chorus of devotion. He opened his mouth then licked his lips and bit back the words on his tongue - this was their _second date_ , for Christ’s sake. And here he was crying by Cas’ front door, not even _half_ hard from their making out and just simply, deliriously _happy_ just to be here with this man, who kissed him like he was the most important being in the world and actually made him _feel_ it, too. He wiped his face clear of the last trickles of tears and laughed again, shaking his head ruefully.

“That was… intense,” he managed, pushing himself to his feet and almost stumbling, gratefully leaning on Cas’ proffered arm as he helped him over to the couch. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas said, still clearly worried.

Dean shook his head quickly as they sat down and immediately turned to Cas, tucking one leg up onto the cushion and leaning forward to put his hands on Cas’ face, pulling him in so he could rest their foreheads together.

“No, _good_ intense. Just… wow.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss Cas again, slowly this time and pouring everything he was feeling into it; trying to tell Cas without words what his heart was hammering into his ribs. 

They kissed there on the couch for a long time, or maybe just a few moments, at this point Dean couldn’t really tell. They explored each other with their hands gently, sometimes following the trail of fingertips with lips or teasing tongue, but always returning to their soft, passionate kissing. Eventually Cas pulled away with a yawn and squeezed Dean’s hand gently.

“Stay?” 

“ _Please_ ,” Dean didn’t care how needy the word sounded, only that he couldn’t bear to leave Cas tonight. Not now. 

Cas led him through the apartment and into a spacious bedroom, handing him a pair of pajama pants and digging through a drawer for a spare toothbrush. They took turns in the bathroom and Dean came out to find Cas sitting on the edge of the bed with his shirt in his hands, staring at it like it had personally offended him. Dean’s lips quirked up at the edge and he immediately shed his own, answering the unasked question as he slid into the bed beside Cas and pulled him into his arms. 

They kissed a little while longer, soft kisses tinged with sleep that spoke of emotions neither of them were ready to share before falling asleep tangled together, skin against skin and breathing each other’s breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can follow me on Tumblr! On my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)
> 
> Of course I will be doing a morning after instalment, how could I not? 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this, and sorry for any glaring inconsistencies. I have literally been writing this since the last one was posted, off and on, and wrote the last part (basically from the end of the date onwards) after unsuccessfully trying to sleep... So yeah, throw any stuff at me that you notice, typos or glaring errors - all my work is unbeta'd (unless otherwise specified) so I rely on you guys to let me know when I fuck up so I can fix it/try not to do it in future! <3


End file.
